1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic heads for hard disk drives, and more particularly to magnetic heads having planar P2 poles and methods for fabricating such heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well known method for increasing the areal data storage density on magnetic hard disks is to fabricate the magnetic data recording head with a narrower P2 pole tip, such that a narrower data track is written by the head. However, in typical magnetic heads, the fabrication of the induction coils of the head results in an uneven topology upon which the P2 pole is fabricated. As a result of the uneven topology, the fabrication of the P2 pole tip is affected, in that it is more difficult to reliably create the narrow pole tip dimensions that are desired. Thus fabrication of narrower P2 pole tips will be made easier where the P2 pole, including the P2 pole tip and the yoke portions of the P2 pole, are fabricated on a planar surface. As is described herebelow, the present invention includes fabrication steps that provide a planarized surface upon which the P2 pole and P2 pole tip are fabricated.